Why I Love You
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: After being Soubi's sacrifice for a few months, Ritsuka starts to wonder about the felling he has for his fighter. Sou/Rit. Yaoi. M/M Love and loving. One-Shot
1. Answer Reveled

**Why I Love You!**

**Summary: **After being Soubi's sacrifice for a few months, Ritsuka starts to wonder about the felling he has for his fighter. Sou/Rit. Yaoi. M/M Love and loving.

**Chapter Name: Answer Reveled**

**Ritsuka's P.O.V.**

**RING RING RING**

"Please stand and bow." My sensei commanded the class to do, which they did in unison.

I had exited the classroom and out of the school's front doors. It was Saturday and I didn't really feel as focused as I usually am. All I could think about was Soubi, my fighter. I've noticed that he's been plaguing my mind a lot these past few months. _"He's what gets me through my Mother's beatings."_

The way he carters to my every other whim. The way he treats me, with love and care. The way he whispers sweet and sincere things in my ear. The way he puts me above all else. All these acts have contributed to the feelings I have for the light blond haired adult. It wasn't hard for me to fall in love with Soubi, but I never would have thought that I would fall so hard. Sometimes I would wonder… If it was someone else that made me feel the same way… would I have fallen for them the same way? At first I couldn't answer that question, but now, after spending so much time together, I can fully say 'no'. During the day, we would do whatever I wanted to do, mostly play video games, but at night… he would show me just how much he loves me.

We would spend minutes touching, kissing, and caressing each other, but it's never gone past that. There would be times when I wished that he would touch me below the belt, but he never would. Strange enough though, I can't get mad at him. I don't know if it's because he makes up for it by pleasuring me in other ways, or if it's because he's who he is?

"Ritsuka-chan! Ritsuka-chan! Wait for us!" Someone called to me, succeeding in snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Yuiko and Yayoi running toward me.

"What have I told you about calling me that." I sighed in an annoyed tone when they finally caught up to me.

"Gomenasai Ritsuka-chan~ Opps. I mean Ritsuka." Yuiko nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head while sporting a pinkish blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway~" Yayoi said with annoyance in his tone. "We were wondering if you wanted to come over my house to play video games with us?"

"Sorry. I can't." I replied. "There's something important I have to do today." I wasn't lying either. I needed to go see Soubi and talk with him.

"Oh well~ I guess it's just you and me today Yuiko." Yayoi sang with hearts in his eyes.

"Actually Yayoi… I don't really wanna go if Ritsuka isn't going." She confessed with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Why~" Yayoi whined.

"Gomenasai Yayoi. Maybe next time." Yuiko said trying to cheer up the multi colored hair boy.

"Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that." Yayoi said with a small smile on his face. "So Ritsuka… What's so _**important**_ you had to blow us off for anyway?" He questioned me.

"Yayoi! You shouldn't be prying into someone else's life like that! If he wants to tell us then he will!" Yuiko scolded.

"It's ok. Actually, I have to go and talk with Soubi." I replied.

"Speaking of which. I haven't seen him at all today. I know I must've missed him when he walked you to school this morning, but I thought he would be waiting here to pick you up Ritsuka." The pink haired girl asked.

"He's probably at home. He did say that he wasn't feeling well earlier today. I'm just going to go over there and check on him." I answered. It wasn't a lie. That battle from yesterday did take a lot out of him.

"Do you want us to do with you?" My female friend asked.

"No it's ok. If he's sick I wouldn't want to get you two sick. I'll go to see him alone and give him your wishes." I smiled as I walked off the school's grounds.

…

…

…

I was walking passed the park and spotted the Sagan twins sitting on a park bench. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh Youji look. It's Ritsuka-chan!" The red haired boy, Natsuo, cheered before hugging me to death.

"Yo Ritsuka. What's going on?" Yuji asked.

"Nothing. Now are you going to answer my question?" I said as I pushed Natsuo off of me.

"What question?" Said boy asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" I repeated.

"Oh~. It's because that old grouch, Soubi, kicked us out while he takes a nap." Yuji replied.

"Yeah. He said that he had a headache and didn't feel like dealing with us right now. What a mean adult." Natsuo pouted with his arms folded.

"So care to explain why he was so worn out, _**Ritsuka-chan**_." Yuji smirked as he leaned closer to my face.

"We got into a fight with another pair yesterday. He said that he was a little winded. He's probably sleeping to get rid of any pain he was feeling." I responded in annoyance as I pushed Yuji's face away from mine.

"If you say so. Truth be told, I think he's just sleeping to pass the time until you got there." Natsuo said with a smirk on his face.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"_**Because. You're all he thinks about. Day in and day out."**_ Yuji whispered in my ear.

"I have to go." I suddenly said with redden cheeks as I turned on my heel and headed toward my destination.

…

…

…

I had to use my key to unlock Soubi's front door. _"He probably wanted to make sure that the twins didn't bother him while he slept."_ The whole apartment was dark. The only light shining was the moon beams coming from Soubi's room.

I tiptoed back there and saw said person's sleeping form. I rested my eyes on his peaceful face. It looked so gentle. Even gentler than when he's with me. I couldn't resist the sudden urge I had to feel him. I gently used my fingers to caress his cheeks and jaw. I wasn't surprised when he subconsciously leaned into the touch. _"Just looking at him like this… He looks so peaceful, despite all the scares that he received from protecting me and dealing with my aniki."_

"Soubi…" I said in a hushed tone as I continued to stroke his cheek. "You've shown me time and time again that you'd do anything for me. You're so dedicated to me. You make me feel so weak. You could get injured horribly and still wear a smile, knowing you did it for me… … but the only thing I can do is love you. I… I wish… I wish I could do more for you, Soubi." I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, but forgot about that task when I was suddenly pinned to the bed. "Soubi~" I started to say, but was cut off when a pair of soft lips connected with mine.

I immediately closed my eyes and responded to the kiss. He released my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my smaller and slender arms around his neck. I don't know when or how but I ended up having my back press against Soubi's headboard while he straddled my much smaller waist. Being careful so that he doesn't put too much pressure on me. When we pulled apart, his blue eyes bored into my dark ones. "The only thing I want you _**to**_ _**do**_ is love me, Ritsuka. As long as I have your love, I would gladly jump, head first, into any danger just to protect you." He said.

My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest from the love placed in his words. _"This guy really knows how to push my buttons."_ Without warning, I leaned up to kiss his bandages before resting my head against his chest and tightening my grip on the back of his shirt.

We didn't stay like this for long. He leaned down to capture my lips in another passionate kiss. Our lips moved together with experience. The kiss ended, but a slight moan escaped my lips when I felt him gently latch onto my neck's flesh. He applied enough pressure for me to feel it but not enough for it to leave a mark. I felt helpless in his arms as he started to strip me of my clothing. I tugged on his shirt, greedily, before he removed it and moved onto one of my nipples.

I arched into his touch and moaned at the pleasure I was experiencing for the first time. I lightly whimpered when he let my nipples and moved lower. I had to resist bucking my hips when the friction he was subconsciously creating with his toned stomach. But when I felt his hand reach my still hardening member, my breath was swiped from my lungs.

I could barely breathe, but it was the opposite of displeasure. He started to pump me; slowly at first but when my moans grew softer Soubi picked up the pace. I gripped the sheets when I felt my fighter take my length into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue while bobbing his head. With his hand free, Soubi was able to use them to roam and play with my nipples and the rest of my body. I could feel my body shake with pleasure. I couldn't control it, but I didn't want to stop it either.

"Soubi~ I'm…" I moaned.

Right when I felt myself getting closer, the long haired male above me stopped. Opening my, suddenly closed, eyes, I saw Soubi reach over to his table, pull out a tube of lube, lather it on three fingers, spread my legs wider, and loosely nest between them. Out of curiosity, I was about to ask what he was doing, but a moan escaped my throat instead of the question.

The lube was cool at first, but within an instant it started to warm up and make the awkward feeling more enjoyable. One after another, Soubi would add another finger until he had three nested inside me. I felt stretched, but not full.

"Soubi… please…" I practically begged before he nodded and removed his fingers.

He lifted my hips and rested them on his hips and bent legs before holding my hips and slowly entered me. My knuckles turned white the harder I gripped the sheets. Only the tip was in, but I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to be filled by him. I wanted to have this bond that I knew couldn't come from anywhere or anyone else. This love we shared for each other was now being displayed through this one act of passionate love making by the two of us.

When he was finally in, Soubi waited for a minute for me to nod, allowing him to move. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. I moaned wantonly as he continued with this action. By the way I was moaning, he could tell that I wasn't in pain or uncomfortable. I actually started to scream his name when he hit that famous bundle of nerves repeatedly, hard, and exact with _**each**_ thrust. I already wanted to blow from earlier, but I had to hold out. I felt as though that if I were to cum, then our moment would end. And I didn't want that. But I also knew that I couldn't hold out for long. My member wept pre-cum. It was as if it was looking for it was asking for me to finally release onto the rocking body above me. I granted its wish and allowed my seed to spit out onto said body.

"**SOUBI~!"** I screamed as I emptied my load and fell back into the fluffy bed below me.

I was spent, so I just let Soubi finish the rest of it. I still screamed, but lost my voice when I felt his hot seed fill my insides to the top. Our pants, musky scents, and sweat filled the room. Soubi was struggling with trying to stay up, but failed. He removed himself before collapsing to the right side of me. Pain shot from my lower region when I moved my legs, but I had to. I was facing away from the adult, but he got the idea. Soubi wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us together. Our sweat and semen glued us together, but we didn't care. He kissed my neck and head with a relieved sigh.

I was almost fully asleep when I heard Soubi whisper something in my ear. "I'm glad that I have you to love. You're the only one that has treated me as if I was a _**somebody**_ and _**not**_ as if I was a _**tool **_or a _**disposal toy**_… I love Ritsuka… and thank you."

I wanted to say something else, but sleep and the sharp pain over powered me and made me slip into a deep sleep. _"Good think I don't have school tomorrow."_


	2. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	3. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
